


Killed

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Laboratories, M/M, Mutated Sixth Graders, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: “What the fuck do you mean by you have mutated sixth graders here?” snapped Super Craig.Can it get worse? You'll find out in today's/tonight's story.





	Killed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/gifts).



> Since [Shotthroughtheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart/) has suggested a word from K in the last story, this fanfic is for her :3♥ Sorry but not sorry for the pain, dear :'D  
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

When we got to Mephesto’s laboratory, the feeling of dread in the air that we experienced at school and Freedom Pals’ headquarters stayed with us. Except, now it was a few hundred times worse here. I could only imagine how hard it was for Toolshed to come back to his place. One does not just get an huge evil clone made from ones’ DNA without ones’ consent. 

If we took the man’s laboratory and ‘works’ seriously however, they were ‘fucked up beyond the capability of rational words’ to say the very least. I guess, none of us will ever understand why the old man is so obsessed with asses. Then again, I think I don’t really want to know the answer. The fact that he’s an ass man was enough. Good thing that he belong to the good NAMBLA club, though. Not the one where every single one of them should be arrested for life. 

“Mephesto must have had one hell of an amazing and wild time involving a few asses in his youth,” whispered Doctor Timothy in my mind. “For the last decade, he probably had decided to share the amazing experience.” 

I couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sigh. God damn it. Not again. 

“With all due respect, Doctor, but can you really stop randomly entering into people’s minds and picking up shit thoughts?” I thought. 

“Yeah, dude,” I heard what sounded like Human Kite’s voice inside my head. “Can you not do this?” 

I grimaced and I saw a few other of the dudes doing the same. Hell, even Callgirl gave Doctor Timothy and the other superheroes unimpressed looks. Seemed like the ‘silent’ mind conversation was linked with everyone. 

Doctor Timothy was that powerful of a physic. That was a fact. I knew you, New Kid, had an incredible mind and psychic powers. Yet, I was uncertain how good you were. When I still didn’t see any reaction come out of you, New Kid, I started to wonder if you knew what just happened between the group seconds ago. Were you still here with us or was your body on automatic here? 

No grimace, not a twitch of an eyebrow or a jump when one of the five-assed monkeys suddenly banged at the window next to you. It was like somebody had killed you. I could easily say that you were in a far worse state than before the Stick of Truth game. 

If I had been worried before, I don’t think I was educated enough to know a stronger word to express that. Concerned? No, too weak. Anxious? Still not it but in that direction. 

“And on your left and right,” I finally heard Mephesto speak, “we have mutated sixth graders here.” 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Wait, what? 

The phrase made you blink in confusion and look up for once. The first person to understand what was said was a slightly furious boy. 

“What the fuck do you mean by you have mutated sixth graders here?” snapped Super Craig. After he set foot in the laboratory, the brutalist class superhero was anything but calm. Even the cool and calming touch of Wonder Tweek’s hand on his arm didn’t help him. However, I understood where he was coming from. 

Sixth graders, in general, were bad. Mutated sixth graders... I don’t think I even have the right words to describe the severity of the situation. This was code black bad. No offense to Tupperware, though. 

“Well, a client had invested a rather huge sum of money that I genetically mutate them,” said Mephesto look at one of the cylinders filled with water and a horrid sixth grader who started to have rat like features. “Can’t say I understand why they didn’t just invest to give them more asses though.” 

I could see that Super Craig was trying his best not to lose it. There was no logic in all of this. 

Of course, everything had to go shit a few seconds later. 

When the power went out, I could see your eyes light up green, New Kid. Whatever bad trance you were in before... you were forced out for it. The moment we heard the screams of sixth graders, that’s when I understood why the feeling of dread was here the worst during the day. 

It was this moment, and I could only hope it would end well for everyone. Especially you, New Kid. I couldn’t nearly lose you for the second time. 

\--- 

“Cartman is being sworn in as the mayor and it’s all the New Kid’s fault,” said Human Kite, barely containing the lasers in his eyes. 

Although I was as furious as everyone at the unfortunate realization that you moved us ten days into the future, I couldn’t really blame you, New Kid. Dealing with the mutated sixth graders was one kind of bad but the mutated Alternative Universe Human Kite was worse. He just had to be stopped at all cost. Well, at least we won’t see him in the game anymore. 

“Come on Freedom Pals, we have to stop him,” said Toolshed and everyone moved to the city hall. 

Only when we all got there did I realize that you weren’t here with us, New Kid. I guess, I was right when I thought that this day would completely involve you. However... not in that sense. 

I was so into stopping Cartman, or Mitch Conner as he claimed innocence, that I didn’t really stop to check on you. Especially when you got separated from the group. 

Suddenly I felt like I was back on the day when you left the game, where you just basically told everyone to fuck themselves and walked away. I remember the feelings and emotions that I experienced then. The regretted of not going after you. 

This was similar. I regretted just leaving and not taking a proper look at the person I wanted to keep closer to my heart. 

Maybe if I had paid more attention, I would have realized that you were covered in blood and not paint. Maybe if I had paid more attention, I would have known that wasn’t yours. 

Somebody got killed for real. You witnessed first-hand... and I did nothing for you. 

I ‘killed’ you, New Kid. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story leave a kudos. Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "L", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
